Konoha May Cry: Naruto's Awakening Rewrite
by Shadow65
Summary: Naruto leaves the village after a successful Sasuke retreval. almost three years later, Kakashi and a few others leave on a mission for a place called Fortuna island. little do they know that a figure from the past wll be there too.Adopted from MasterXIII
1. Forsaken Devil

**__****_AN/ This is the first chapter by Master XIII _**

**_I do not own anything in this story. Everything belongs to the creators of Naruto, Devil May Cry, and Hellsing. Anything you don't recognize is either mine or I accidentally borrowed from another author and if I did please tell me so I can properly give credit. This will also be the only Disclaimer in my story so NO LAWYERS Please_**

Chapter 1

Forsaken Devil

-Konoha, two and a half years ago.-

"Sasuke-kun!! What did you do to him!?" the pink-haired Sakura shrieks at the sun-kissed blonde, causing his face to adopt a shocked look.

"What do you mean, Sakura-chan? I brought him back, just like you asked." Naruto responds, only for Sakura to stand up from checking the unconscious Uchiha's pulse to smack him across the face.

"He's almost dead because of you! The villagers were right, you're a monster, a heartless demon that deserves to die!"

This time she punches him, hard, forcing him down on the ground.

"Go away, demon. Leave! Leave and never come back! I hate you! I Hate You!"

As she tries to hit him again, she feels something rough crawling up her legs, keeping her from moving any closer to him.

She looks down to see sand holding her legs in place, and after realizing who uses sand as a weapon, looks behind her to see none other than Gaara of the Dessert glaring at her, anger apparent in his eyes.

"Leave my friend alone." He says in a voice that is literally dripping killing intent.

"Brother Gaara, let that useless maggot that tried to be human go. killing a creature like that would only disgrace the name of jinchuuriki." Sakura turns her head to look at the person who spoke, only to see Naruto standing up but this Naruto is different in a way that she can't even begin to describe.

"Ji-Jinchuuriki?" she says with fear and uncertainty.

"Hai, Gaara and I are the containers for two of the nine Bijuu. Gaara's ability to use sand as a weapon should have been proof enough for that." As he raises his head she sees something that makes her shiver with fear, instead of his usual stormy blue eyes, she sees a pair of blood red eyes with slitted pupils.

"You see ,Sakura, when I was fighting your precious Sasuke, I drew on to much of my demons chakra, which started a transformation that is slowly turning me into a hanyou, a half demon. When it's over, I will be more powerful than even Ba-chan. Now, if you will excuse me, I need to go meet someone that I met during our mission to wave. Gaara, you know who to talk to after I leave. Please, Gaara, tell her I love her. Tell her everything I told you."

With those final words, he starts making three handsigns and ends on tora. Then disappears in a poof of clack, shadowy smoke.

-Present day, Devil May Cry devil hunters shop-

Four people are sitting in the same room eating pizza.

"The order of the sword huh, at least it sounds catchy." The silver haired man says as he takes bite of his slice of pizza, then looks into the eyes of the short-haired brunette in front of the desk that he is sitting at.

" Yes, that right, and they keep butting in on my jobs. They're not even killing the demons that they fight. Instead, they are capturing them."

A fifteen year old with red streaks through his silver hair, turns his red eyes on her and decides to add his voice to what is being said.

"Maybe their starting a zoo or something."

Lady looks over at the longing teen and adds some more information to what she is saying to them.

" They have also been targeting Devil Arms, like the ones you guys use."

To her, Naruto had always been a somewhat of an enigma. He had been here when she showed up one day, asleep on the very couch that he is sitting on now. At the time, he had been wearing an orange jumpsuit and a headband with a weird symbol on a metal plate. He still wore it, but now it was around his neck, and, it had an upside-down crucifix scratched over the symbol. In a way, he had become somewhat of a little brother to Dante, even dressing a little like him. Instead of a red leather trench coat, he wore a black denim trench-coat over an open black hoodie, which was worn over a blood red mesh shirt. He now wore a pair of black kackhis and matching combat boots with silver studs on the toes. His hands were covered by a pair of black fingerless gloves.

"Then they're starting a museum." Dante says from the desk with a piece of pizza in his hand, moving towards his mouth.

Lady walks towards him and snatches the pizza from his hand before saying "What exactly do you know about Sparda?"

"Well I understand that there's a lot of…confusion surrounding him." He says, reaching for his pizza, only for her to move it further from him as she looks at the blonde woman who has not said anything at all since she showed up.

" They worship him like a god." She says turning back to Dante as he takes his pizza back and swallows it in one bite for fear of losing his precious pizza again.

"Worshiping a devil like a god, interesting. We accept and TRISH!!" he yells before turning around to see that his fathers sword, Force edge, had been replaced with a note from said silent blonde that says 'See you guys there.'

He smiles and shakes his head with a sigh. "Looks like we're going to, Naruto." He says.

The reaction that he gets does not surprise either of the two of them left as he jumps up and shout "Finally, I was wondering when we could go get some exercise."

As he grabs the Black hilted katana with the black sheathe and black chain hanging from the black pommel.

"Besides it was getting kinda boring around here after I finally perfected my pizza-flavored Ramen." As he says this he holsters the black, three barreled revolver onto his left hip. "So lets get going!"


	2. Old friends or new enemies PT 1

**_AN/ This is the second chapter by Master XIII after this it will be all original_**

**_Disclaimer: Look at chapter 1_**

Old friends or new enemies PT. 1

Nero Sparda was pissed, almost beyond belief. Why? Because old man Sanctus had hired a group of ninja from another continent. Mind you, the Raven-haired dude was pretty cool, even if he could beat a statue in a staring contest, the fa… I mean, chubby kid was a good guy. The bun-haired girl was pretty good with weapons, and the blonde had some interesting mind-based techniques. The red-head cursed a lot and the pale-eyed girl loved to pull pranks. The gray haired dude had some really good books. The pineapple headed one was impossible to beat at chess, and dog breath and quiet boy were excellent sparring partners.

But, to him, it seemed like there was something missing, from all of them. From their hearts, and it looked like they thought about it often, too. He asked Tayuya about it, only for the red-haired flutist to use some rather colorful language before giving him a bone-crushing ball-tap with her iron battle flute. Shino ignored him, Shikamaru waved him off with his favorite phrase before promptly falling asleep under the clouds, Sasuke and Kakashi both walked off. Kiba gave him his second ball-tap of the day, this one complete with a steel-toed boot and a bout of unconsciousness. Hinata started to cry before running away and Ino almost caught him in her Shintenshin no Jutsu.

Ten-Ten was the only one who gave him a straight answer, even then it was with another ball-tap, this final time with a blunt mace. She gave him a name. Uzumaki Naruto. That was why he was pissed, he couldn't help but wonder who this was to have affected a group of shinobi in such a way that they hurt him on mention. Was he a friend, or was he an enemy? Was he dead or alive? Was he wanted dead or alive? He would probably never know.

He couldn't think about that right now, though. It would put him in a very bad mood, which would in turn ruin the festival for both him and Kyrie, who was onstage singing right now. She looked at him as she finished her song, just in time to see him smile warmly at her. When she came to sit next to him, he had his headphone son and was relaxing to the angelic symphonies as presented to his eardrums by none other than Metallica. He looked up at her and smiled before closing his eyes again. She looks down at the seat next to him to see a small, blue-wrapped gift box sitting there. With a smile, she sits down and holds it in her hands as the leader of their church walks onto allow balcony behind the stage and begins to talk. After a couple of minutes, Nero opens his eyes again and looks around to see everyone praying to a statue of Sparda, the devil swordsman who turned on his own kind in order to save the human world.

As Nero never one for religion, he sighs as he pulls his music down around his neck before standing to leave.

"Nero, whats wrong?" Kyrie asked him as he starts to walk away.

"I'm outta here." He reply's, walking a few steps forward as the auburn-haired girl stands to follow.

"But, it's not over yet." She argues, trying to get him to sit back down. Only for him to turn around with a suppressed yawn.

"All of this preaching is putting me to sleep." He shoots back before turning back around and taking a few more steps.

He stops, however,as his right arm, which had been in a cast for the past few years, starts to glow a faint blue. He instinctively looks up as he steps in front of the girl behind him. They both watch as a silver-headed man with a large, screaming demon skull sword falls through the painted glass window in the roof of the church, red trench-coat flying as he lands on the ledge of Sactus's balcony and looks him dead in the eye before shooting his brains out with a white pistol.

"YOUR HOLLINESS!!" Credo, Kyrie's older brother shouts as the old man falls to the ground.

-Outside the church-

"Looks like Dante has already started. I might as well get started on my part while he's dealing with those knights." Says Sparda Uzumaki Naruto before he vanishes in a black blur, just barely avoiding a three man group of leaf ninja comprised of Sasuke, Ten-Ten, and Tayuya. Sasuke was wearing a dark blue trench-coat and a pair of black pants. His headband around his fore head and his hiltless Chokatou sheathed at the small of his back. Tayuya was wearing a pair of skin-tight leather pants and a loose red t-shirt. Her headband around her left thigh and her flute in her left hand. Ten-Ten wore a pair of black kunzite pants with a pink, long-sleeved, Chinese shirt and her hair still in her classic buns. A huge sealing scroll was held at the small of her back by a few black ribbons to put it at easy access. The former blonde smirked as he watched them run towards the odd church before pulling Cerberus out of the holster attached to his leg before pulling the trigger three times quickly, sending nine shots forward from it's three barrels.

On the ground, the shots land in front of the leaf-nin, forcing them to stop their quick approach. They all three look up to see a teen about their age pointing a black and silver decorated, tri-barreled pistol at them, all three of it's barrels smoking slightly. He has silver hair with blood colored streaks running through it in a long tail down his spine with a few spiked bangs. His black trench coat swaying in the wind along with his hair as he holsters his gun and jumps down in front of them, the black o-katana in his hand catching their eyes, but not as much as the headband hanging around his neck. The Konoha insignia was cut through with and upside-down crucifix. His red-slitted eyes stare at them unblinkingly as if this figure was looking into their souls and silently laughing at what he found there.

"Who the Fuck are you?!" Tayuya shouts as she takes a taijutsu stance while Ten-Ten unfurls a little of her scroll and Sasuke reaches back to grasp his swords hilt. The figure looks at them a moment longer before turning his back to them and giving a reply.

"I am nothing but a ghost from the past come alive again." he says, turning to face the trio again. "I know you remember me. Alas, I am not here to here to catch up on pleasantries, Tayuya, Ten-Ten, Teme. My job is to keep you away from Dante while he fights that other Hanyou." with that, Naruto flicks his blade out a few inches with his thumb before giving a deadly looking slouch as he puts his hand on the hilt of his sword, the chain on the pommel jingling a little. He transfers Chakra along the edge inside the sheathe to dull the blade enough so it won't kill any of them. He gives what one would describe as a foxes smirk before charging forward, swinging his black blade two times, striking both Ten-Ten and Sasuke in the stomach with enough force to knock them unconscious before they can say his name. He turns to the redhead as he runs the curve of Zangetsu along the opening of his ebony sheathe before sliding it in. Tayuya looks at him, for the first time in almost three years she looks at the boy who saved her from Orochimaru during the chunin exams.

-Flashback-

"Tayuya, you have failed me for the last time." The snake-like man before her says in a quiet voice from his throne. His long black hair was away from his face for once. She could see the glee in his from where she knelled on the ground, beaten and almost broken. His neck elongated like the very animals he summoned as hi head approached he face.

"You will be tagged during the finals tomorrow with an explosive note. Even if you win your match against Naruto-kun, you will die." He whispers to her, his tongue coming out of his mouth before elongating and licking down her cheek slightly before he pulls away and waves his hand at Jirobou and Kidomaru to take her away and apply the note.

The next day in Konoha, she stood across from a young man with sun-blonde hair in an orange jumpsuit before the fight began. Her long red hair was matted and dirty, her clothes were wrinkled and torn, and there was some dried blood on her left cheek. Genma, the jounin proctor for the finals, stood between them with his hand towards the ground. He looked from her to Naruto, waiting for the right moment to start the match.

"Hajime!" he shouted before jumping out of the way, knowing that the first battle of the finals are always very wild. After a few seconds, she lurched forward on instinct taking a kunai from her hip pouch, taking a chance at killing him with the first blow. She sighed as the kunai sank into his skin, only for him to go up in a cloud of smoke signifying that he was only a clone. She heard a yell from above her telling her that he was coming from above. She whirled out of the way, only for him to charge at her after hitting the ground. The only thing she could do was catch his fists as he runs at her.

"I'll remove the tag for you. I'll do it in the middle of the fight so you won't die. They won't notice until they try to blow you up." He knew! How?

"How did you know?" she asked him, trying to push him away.

"I saw it when you turned to walk opposite from me, your shirt was low in the back." He replied before jumping to flip over her and make it look like he had hit her in the neck to knock her out, which he had, he just removed the tag and overrode the seal with his own chakra as it slid into his sleeve. She fell over after that, letting the darkness take her.

When she woke up several hours later, she saw him sitting next to her hospital bed, asleep in a chair.

-Flashback end-

"I want you to know that I do not intend to kill any ninja from the village. I am going to knock you out before I take the next team. I don't want you to alert them, Tayu-chan. I'm sorry."

The new Naruto told her before he disappeared again, this time striking her on the very back of the neck. As she fall down, he catches her and lays her down carefully.

"Now, for Hinata-chans team," he speaks before disappearing in another black blur.

"Chapter two, Fin."

_**AN2/ I live off of the reviews please help keep me alive**_


	3. AN

I probbaly should have posted something sooner but well here it is. I am the actual owner of this account i was letting my friend who was going to write the story use it to do so. its been pretty much on hiatus because his mom who was a widow devolped cancer and he had to take care of her.  
well she died and he killed himself in his depression. so i as his friend am telling you that this story is over unless the orginal owner whishes to continue it. 


End file.
